A fling?
by xXstoriesXx
Summary: Reagan and Amy driving home after dinner, Reagan is unsure what that is between her and Amy and is scared Amy throws her away if htey had sex. Definite Reamy shipper. They ARE endgame. Sorry for my bad english.


The thought that hit her was not „ How did it get that far" it was „How far would it keep going". It's been two weeks since they made it official. What means two weeks of making out and two weeks of having her first real girlfriend. Amy was still not used to that. She never had a girlfriend. Well, at least not a real one. So that was kind of new territory for her. But She liked that, she needed it, something new something noone else is part of. Just her and Reagan. The girl she's falling for. **X** „It's been a long night, huh?" Shane said as soon as he catches sight of Amy coming in the cafeteria. „Shut up." Amy was not in a good mood, at all. Well, actually she was but she has been up all night talking with Reagan, well, not only talking of course, but a tired Amy is a in-a-bad-mood Amy. And Shane knows that. „Aaaand.." Shane said a little too exited „ How has it been going in Amy Raudenfeld's lovelife?" „None of your buisness." „Oh come on Amy, I need to know. I need some adventurous lesbian action" His eyebrows jumping up and down. Amy can't hide her smile when she thinks about last night, and the all the nights before that. „Well, it's going great. Really great. She is great. And that's it." As Amy, still smiling, continous with her mashed potatoes trying to avoid eye contact with Shane. „How have you and your 'trainer' been doing?" „Not good. Still in the closet and no hope coming out of there!" „Sorry to hear. Anyways it's time. Gotta go." Already on her way heading out she Shane stopped her. „Where are you going. School's not over yet and you hate missing class. Oh wait..." The truth dawned up on him , „You're meeting up with Reagan, am I right?" He smiled from cheek to cheek while Amy was blushing. „Yeah, we are. Nothing special but she has to cater-waiter tonight so we at least spend noon together." Just the thought of seeing her just in 20 minutes is giving Amy goosebumps. „Well then, go. I'll cover you." Without answering Amy hurried out of school. When she arrived at her girlfriend's Pick-up and looked at her she was just happy. Not tired, not in a bad mood, just happy to see her again, even though they've just been apart for a couple of hours. Reagan placed her hands around the blondes waist and pulled her closer. „Hey shrimp girl." she whispered and kissed her gently but willing. After the kiss ended , unfortunatly, Amy first had to recover before she opened her eyes. She saw Reagan's amused smile. „Hey" „So get in the car Shrimps, we gotta go eat something. I'm starving." Amy got in the car. „I already ate something at school. But we can go anyway IF after that we go home." „That's a deal." Reagan replied with that voice that made Amy shiver. **X** One our later they were on their way to Amy's house. Well, they would be if things wouldn't have got heated. They were sitting in the car, Amy on Reagans lap. The blonde's hands around Reagan's neck pulling her face closer and closer, making the kiss get deeper and deeper. Reagans hands wandering up and down the back and landing on her waistband. Both of them moaning and wanting more until Reagan pulled back looking into those big green eyes. „We should go now." Confused Amy got off Reagan's lap and put the seatbelt on. „Why?" Reagan staring on the street not knowing how to anwer this question. „Reagan? Why do you always stop it?" Reagan feels Amy staring at her. „Amy..." Uh-oh...She calls her by her real name. Not a good sign, she only calls her by her name if something is wrong or if they are getting to a very serious topic. „This here , you and me, I don't want this to be a fling you know. I don't want us just to make out because it's fun well that too but I want this to be, you know, serious. Crap I'm so not good at this stuff. But do you know what I mean?" Amy couldn't help it, she started laughing. She saw Ragean tunrning her head and looking well not amused at all. Amy took one of Reagan's hands off the steering wheel and laced her fingers with Reagan's. „Listen, if this would be a fling you wouldn't be part of my life anymore. I would have left you already and never texted you or talked to you again, get it? You are NOT a fling or a phase or anything else that doesn't last long. I'm serious about you, okey? I ...uh really, really like you. Like a lot. And I don't want you to even think this is less than serious." Unsure how that went Amy looked at Reagan who was staring straight to the street. „Well, then," she started, „let's finally get to your house." And with that the conversation had ended. Not that it has to be continued, there are no more words needed. Both of them smiling and still holding hands and waiting to finally arrive in Amy's room. 


End file.
